


Please Don't Leave Us

by TheEbonyDragon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Prudence is a bit nicer to Sabrina, Season 2 Chapter 17, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonyDragon/pseuds/TheEbonyDragon
Summary: What would happen if the Weird Sisters loved Sabrina? Will they confess to her in time or is it too late? This based on chapter 16 where *Spoiler* Sabrina saves the coven from the angel witch-hunters. sorry i suck at summaries. *CHAPTER 4 NOW POSTED*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning its kind of just repeating what happens in the episode but i promise it changes.

Prudence walks by the academy's entrance when she hears a yelp outside, followed by furious banging on the door. Curious she walked towards the door and opens it. The sight she sees makes her heart flutter.

"Ah silly Sabrina. Did you burn your hand" Prudence giggled

Honestly Prudence was happy to see Sabrina. She misses the half-breed very much as does her sisters. Prudence knew her sisters were attracted to girl as she was but of course should would never admit that out loud. she glanced down at Sabrina's hand and frowned slightly but quickly replaced it with a smirk. She mustn't allow the half-breed to figure out her feelings towards the girl.

"As long as you're expelled there's no getting though these doors for you" Prudence continued with a smug look on her face.

Sabrina made a cute little huff before she started her sentence.

"Uh! Prudence, it's been days since Father Blackwood threw Ambrose in jail and left on his honeymoon! I demand to see my cousin!" Sabrina finished with desperation in her eyes

Prudence studied Sabrina for a moment. She liked it when Sabrina was feisty, or tried to be anyways she always looks and sounds like an adorable kitten trying to scare a huge demon with fluffed up fur, back arched with a simple hiss. There was only a few rare times where Sabrina managed to sound intimidating and controlling and honestly it turned her on. Prudence thought about letting her in and she almost did but she remembered how hard she worked for the Blackwood name, how hard it was to convince him. All she wanted was a proud father. There was no way she was going to throw it all away.

"No, no. You're in no position to demand anything. Your traitorous cousin assassinated the Anti-Pope. Don't forget that he nearly murdered my Father in front of the enitire coven " Prudence replied with her voice laced with cold

"Thats Bull and you know it! He isn't a murderer" Sabrina replied defiantly 

Prudence felt horrible but it had to be done. Prudence wanted to believe Sabrina. She really did but all the evidence pointed to Ambrose.

Prudence please i'm begging you! Sabrina looked at her with her puppy eyes

Sabrina walked directly in front of Prudence causing Prudence to shiver a little

"we're friends are we not?" Sabrina continued

Friends... Prudence didn't want to be friends, she wanted more

"Im sorry Sabrina. I cant let you in"

Prudence quickly closed the door leaving the half witch outside in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes they are all mine

Prudence walked with her sisters to her fathers office. The glamours didn't fool the bubbly aunt or Ambrose, all they ended up doing was up doing was throwing chicken bones at the warlock. Prudence 's mind couldn't rest, She has to find a way to make him confess.

"Prudence we have thought of a new plan" Dorcas and Agatha say together 

Prudence stared at her sisters surprised. She was usually the one who came up with the plans. She is the brains of the weird sisters. To say she wasn't a little jealous would be a lie but she was proud of her sisters. She nods to them signalling to continue.

"Let's get into his head" Dorcas starts

"Make him demented" Agatha continues

"Control what he says" They finish together

Prudence smiled wickedly. the plan was perfect. they just need to use the right spell. it cant be too weak or he can ignore it easily.

"Quickly sisters gather the rest of the students and i'll set up the area" Prudence commanded 

The two sisters nod and rush to gather the other witches and warlocks. Prudence put 12 chairs into a circle and put an altar at the top the circle. She decided that her sisters will stand beside her. While she set the area her mind started to think about Sabrina. Sabrina was hauntingly beautiful. Her silver hair always gleamed in the moonlight. Her lips as red as blood, skin as pale the moon. The black head band that adorned her hair. She felt bad for Sabrina. She already lost her parents now she will lose her cousin. It would be like her losing her sisters and Prudence could never imagine her life without them. A cough from her sisters pulled her out of her thoughts.

"We're ready Prudence" said the sisters

"Agatha, Dorcas stand by me at the altar. The rest of you choose a seat and hold hands. It doesn't matter where you sit and whatever you don't break the chant!" Prudence instructed

"Tonight class, we are collecting our energies to enact a spell of compulsion" Prudence started

"Ambrose Spellman is a murderer. He need to confess and we're going to help him" Prudence smiled wickedly 

"Close your eyes and concentrate with us" Prudence instructed

The witches and warlocks kept chanting confess while the Weird Sisters started to say the spell. little did they know Ambrose has found the skeleton key and started to escape

"I, Ambrose Spellman, am a traitor to the church Of Night. I did knowingly and willingly take up arms against the Anti-Pope and murdered him in his bed" spoke the Weird Sisters

They were focused the spell and didn't notice Ambrose running like a chicken towards the entrance door. That was until they heard him scream.

"WITCH-HUNTERS!" Ambrose screamed

"That was our prisoner" Prudence stated

"Prudence, what do we do?" Her two sisters asked

"My father charged me with protecting the Academy so that's what we're going to do. Scatter and hide all of you!" Prudence's voice wobbled slightly

The two witch-hunters discovered where they had started the spell

"Where are they?" asked the blonde girl

"Nearby" the boy Jerathmiel replied

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes are mine

"Witches!.. Warlocks! Come out the shadows! Come, so that you may be judged for your sins! " Jerathmiel shouted

None of the students answered.The Weird sisters were looking for a way to escape without being seen.They found one near the hallway and started to push the students through. The students quietly whispered their prayers to Lucifer while running towards the academy entrance. The three sisiters were about to follow but stopped when Jerathmiel spoke up again.

"You know.. I sent my strongest Witch-Hunter to kill Sabrina. She ran before i could kill her but i'm sure one of my hunters killed her already." Jerathmiel shouted 

The sisters felt their hearts stop for a moment.. Their Sabrina... Possibly dead. They never even confessed their gross and horrifying love for her. The sisters felt sick for a moment before waves of rage consumed them.

"You son of a bitch!" The three sisters yelled together

"Oh... it looks like some people have feelings for that stupid halfling. Ill be sure to show Sabrina's head before you three die" Jerathmiel smirked

"Bitch you should not have come to this place" Prudence said smoothly

the three sisters linked their pinkies together, words flowed smoothly out their mouths like a gentle river

"Ardrelamastro, martarastar, frocus!" 

The two hunters felt a sharp stab of pain in their heads and their bodies felt heavy. All of a sudden their weapons fly out their hands and they fall to the floor.

"That pain in your head is your brain atomizing into sand" Prudence explains

"The heaviness in your chest is your lungs hardening " Dorcas continues

"And your hearts turning to stone" Agatha finishes with a sweet smile

The three sisters line up into a straight line

"I want you to remember who did this to you. We are no ordinary witches, we are the Weird Sisters the children of night. The three-in-one and this school is under our protection!" Prudence raises her voice slightly.

She looks at her sisters once more and repeats the spell again.

"Ardrelamastro, martarastar, frocus!"

All of a sudden the hunters crawl to each other. A random bell rings as they hold hands saying a prayer of the False God

"Heavenly choir of the nine principalities, govern us in soul and body."

The academy started to viciously shake and a high pitched ringing entered the Weird Sister's heads

"Give us strength in battle to command dominion over the heritic witches"

The hunters slowly stand up no longer affected by the spell while dark red blood oozes out the eyes, mouth and ears of the three sisters

The three witches collapse, their last thoughts of Sabrina

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the last chapter but im not sure. mistakes are mine

The three sisters woke up tied to a post. They each look around the room to see most of the students captured.The sounds of sobbing fill the room

"Ah the Weird Sisters woke up just in time for our speech" Jerathmiel says sickly sweet

The sisters tremble not knowing what to do.

Jerathmiel starts his prayer

" You were born of the darkest sin against God! The stain of Lucifer blackens your soul. I am talking about evil but take heart. God will forgive you for your original sin as long as you vow to accept him as your one true savior. Your bodies are then consumed and purified by the fire of righteousness."

He walks over to the first witch.

"Search your heart, witch. Who is your true savior?"

The Dark Lord" the witch replies

"WRONG!" he growls

his scowl turned into a smile

"Recite with me and be reborn in Gods love."

"No. never!" The witch replies defiantly

"As you wish" The hunter whispers

He brought his holy dagger to her neck and quickly cut her throat, splashing nearby warlocks and witches with her blood. People screamed in terror.. even the Weird Sisters. A pool of blood surrounded the dead body.

Jerathmiel cleared his throat

"Its your turn warlock. Say it.. He that dwelleth, in the secret place of the most high!"

"I'll..I'll try" Melvin stutters

"He..He that dwelleth." Melvin stutters

"Thats a good boy"  The hunter encourages

"In the secr.. secre" He stutters even more as his face turns red and hives start appear and burn his face

"Just work through the pain you can do it"

The warlock stops completely and pukes up crimson red blood. Everyone gasped

"I... I cant do it!"

"You are not worthy of his love!" Jerathmiel hisses

He brings the blade up to his neck about to slice when all of a sudden the doors open.

"No! Stop!" Sabrina yells

"Sabrina! Run please!" The Weird Sisters plea

The male hunter quickly whips around and shoots her in the liver with his cross-bow. Sabrina takes a sharp intake of air and clutches her side

"No! Sabrina please.." The Weird Sisters start to cry

"Sabrina Spellman, You have entered the house of the divine God! Kneel before the lord!" Jerathmiel practically shouts

"I... Kneel.. before no one!" Sabrina replies between laboured breaths

"Hear me, fire! Hear me, air!" 

Sabrina tries to start her spell but the female hunter put a crown of thorns upon her head

"No spell casting in the house of the lord!"Jerathmiel says

"That crown ensures that half-breed" The girl hunter says

"Let them go.. please" Sabrina whispers

The weird Sisters desperately to set themselves free to save Sabrina, tears streaking down their face. The sisters hear another click of the cross-bow. They looked helplessly at the second arrow that pierced Sabrina's body 

"Leave her alone you pieces of shit!" Prudence yells

"Kneel. Pray with us" He invites

"Never!" Sabrina whispers

The hunter loads his cross-bow once more. Sabrina looks at the three sisters

"I love you guys. All three of you.. i'll see you in hell" Sabrina offers a small smile

"No! you will not die! not today!" Agatha yells

The sister started to chant a spell to make her run. They knew that it wouldn't work but they had to try.. they had to believe

"hear me, heed me, run away, live to see another NO!"

It felt like time slowed down for the three sisters as the last arrow pierced Sabrina's heart. She fell to ground with a loud thud. All the students payed their respect with silence.

"We didn't get to say i love you too.." Dorcas cried

"Now where were we.. Ah yes praying. Repeat after me" The hunter continued

"No! like Sabrina i choose death over your False God!" Melvin spat

"Very well" Jerathmiel replies

He quickly cut his throat leaving a waterfall of blood to flow out. The male hunter grabs a torch and light its aflame.

"Your turn sisters!" He yells excitedly

"I love you sisters. we shall be reunited with Sabrina and the others" Prudence says

"We love you too Prudence" Agatha and Dorcas reply

The hunter puts the flame near the wooden sticks at the bottom when all of a sudden it goes out. a loud voice booms from behind him

"Thats enough!" Sabrina yells 

She floats in the air with the arrows still in her body. her usually gold hazel eyes clouded with white. blood dripping from her body.

"Sabrina?!" The sisters yell. hope gleaming in their eyes but they were also mixed with fear

"I offer you a chance to survive the night! Convert, Hunters."

She forces them to her knees while the witches and warlocks stare at her with awe and fear

Sabrina continues

"Take Lucifer Morningstar into your hearts- and i promise you mercy! But you must say his prayer. O, Mighty Dark Lord, By whom all things are set afire "

"Never!" The hunter spat

This angered Sabrina and she lit her hands aflame

"Say the prayer! This is your one chance! Come on! Say it with me, or you'll burn in Hellfire!"

Sabrina and the hunters voices mingle together as they say the prayer

"O, Mighty Dark Lord, By whom all things are set afire, Thy power be thy path, Thy will be my desire, In Hell as it is on Earth, Praise Satan!" 

"Well done" She prasies

"But my, How quickly you turn on your False God!"

"You're not a witch... What are you?!" The hunter asks

"I am.. The Dark Lords sword!"  She yells

Sabrina waves her hands and the two angels are set into an inferno of HellFire

"Arise sister.. Arise brother!" Sabrina commands

The two dead warlocks rise from their pools of blood. alive and well. the entrance door bursts open and Harvey comes through gun in hand. He looks at Sabrina and stared petrified.

"Harvey free the witches and warlocks" Sabrina's voice boomed

"Uhm yea.. o..ok" he nods

he freed all the students. he just finished cutting Agatha free when suddenly Sabrina collapsed

"Sabrina!" The sisters yelled

The girls ran over to Sabrina. 

"Oh Lucifer Sabrina.. Girls grab onto me. we are teleporting her to her aunt. You too mortal." Prudence commands

They hold onto each other and Prudence mutters a few words. Suddenly they're at the Academy. Prudence holds Sabrina in her arms while the others trail behind her.

"Hold on Sabrina you'll be fine" She gently kissed her forehead

"Sister Hilda! help!" Agatha yelled

"What? What is it love?" Hilda asked

She looked down and saw her niece pierced with thorns and arrows

"oh..OH! quickly put her on the bed" Hilda instucted

"ohhh i haven't fixed Ambrose yet! While you were gone he was stabbed by that stupid holy blade and i cant stop him from bleeding out! okay.. ok Sabrina isn't bleeding as much thank Lucifer but we have to leave the arrows in until I fix Ambrose" Hilda said quickly

The sisters kneeled by Sabrina's bed. Agatha grabbed her right hand while Dorcas held her left. Prudence placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Please be okay.. We love you too much for you to leave."

They each closed their eyes praying to the Dark Lord to spare her

"I love you too guys" Sabrina replies

They snapped their eyes open to see Sabrina smile at them.

"Oh my Lucifer your alive!" The sisters yelled

Sabrina chuckled and surged forwards to Prudence stealing her lips for a heated kiss. She nipped softly Prudence's bottom lip causing to draw a small whimper from the taller girl.

"Hey what about us!" Dorcas and Agatha pouted playfully

Sabrina and Prudence broke their kiss and chuckled

"How rude of me " Sabrina chuckled

She gave Dorcas and Agatha the same searing kiss as she did to Prudence

"Hate to break this sweet reunion buuuuut.... Ambrose is dying and i cant heal him!" Hilda yelled

"Oh i can help" Sabrina offered

She stood up and ripped out the arrows in her body causing everybody to wince but she healed instantly leaving people in awe. She walked over and put her hands over Ambroses body speaking comforting words. his wound stopped bleeding and started to patch itself.

"There!" Sabrina smiled

"Wow okay then.. um i guess ill clean up Ambrose " Hilda said cleaning the dry blood

The sisters tapped Sabrina on her shoulder.

"We think you deserve a reward for saving the coven love" Prudence whispered in her ear seductively

Sabrina shivered as she was teleported to her bedroom by the sisters

"Well i'm not going home tonight!" Hilda said to herself

She gaged just at the possibility of hearing her nieces moans

 

 

**THE END**

**thnx for reading!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
